In current technology, electrical appliances acquire electricity from indoor or outdoor sockets fixed on a wall or sockets connected to an extension cord. The purpose is to connect the power supply to the electrodes of the sockets by inserting the electric plugs of the electrical appliances into the sockets such that the plug electrodes can be in contact with the socket electrodes to supply electricity to the electrical appliances. The number of power outlets is normally fixed. However, in actual use, the number of power outlets needed may not be fixed. If the power outlets are insufficient, there will be a shortage of power outlet when extra power outlets are required for additional electrical appliances. An existing solution to this problem is to insert an electric plug of a first power strip into a remaining electric socket of the existing power outlet resource. If further power outlets are required, then one can insert the electric plug of a second power strip into a remaining electric socket of the first power strip. However, one disadvantage of this solution is that one electric socket is required to receive the electric plug of an additional power strip. This is a waste of the power outlet resource. Furthermore, this is a waste of space above and around the existing power outlets. Another disadvantage is that the connection between the existing power outlets and the additional power strip is not stable due to the fact that they are connected only by an electric plug at one end of the power strip.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a power strip, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the power strip disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.